


The One Where James Plays Dirty

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Humor, James is needy and Kendall is violent, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: A fic about Kendall giving James a foot massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where James Plays Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 99% sure this is not what the prompter wanted, but I wrote it and I'm sharing it.

"James, I swear to God, if you don't get your fucking foot out of my face..." Kendall threatens, flipping the page of his magazine. James flexes his toes, stretching his leg out further into Kendall's personal space.  
  
"I don't think you understand the opportunity here, Kendall. Do you know how many people would pay to touch me? And I'm giving you that chance for free because I am an awesome friend and my feet hurt so you should be a good friend and give me my damn massage."   
  
"No." Kendall says without any thought at all, "Now stop asking."  
  
James falls silent and for a moment Kendall thinks he's succeeded in discouraging his taller friend. His victory is short-lived, and a toe slowly creeps into his vision. Kendall shuts his magazine and glares at the digit. It wiggles back at him.  
  
"Please??" James asks, shoving his foot back into Kendall's face.  
  
"No, gross." Kendall sneers, smacking James's foot away again. He can see James pouting out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Don't even waste your time. I can totally resist _The Face_." Kendall informs his boyfriend without looking up.  
  
"Kendall, if you don't give me my foot massage, I will now blow you for three weeks." James threatens.   
  
And that is so not cool. Like, really, _really_ not cool. James can't do that!  
  
"You can't do that!"   
  
"I so can." James argues, "Now rub my feet."  
  
Kendall sighs heavily, setting his magazine aside and pulling James' foot into his lap a little rougher than needed. He ignores the victorious smirk on the brunette's face.  
  
Kendall grumbles under his breath as he works his fingers into the underside of James' foot. James moans softly, "Yeah, that's right. Just like that."  
  
Kendall stills his hand, "Okay, if we're going to do this, you can't do that."  
  
"Do what?" James asks innocently.  
  
"Sound like a goddamn porn star, that's what." Kendall says, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette.  
  
James sighs heavily, "Fine, fine."  
  
"Thank you." Kendall redirects his attention to James' feet, digging into another knotted muscle.   
  
James jerks his foot with a squeak when his fingers touch a certain spot. Kendall repeats the movement, and James pulls away, giggling, "Stop it!"  
  
"Okay." Kendall answers, picking his magazine back up.  
  
"Kendall. Kendaaaaalll. Kendall!"  
  
  
  
 


End file.
